Christmas What?
by Jlyman
Summary: One tree can bring the best time of the year to life! See, how Christmas became a holiday in the world of Adventure Time!
1. Christmas Tree

**Ever wonder how Christmas really began in the Land of OooAaa? Well today, you're about to find out!**

**Welcome, to my Adventure Time Christmas Special, "Christmas What?"! This is how Christmas became a holiday in the world of Adventure Time! **

**To let you know, this story a little similar to the Spongebob Squarepants Christmas episode, "Christmas Who?". But this story is going to be ****_way_**** different than that one. But, some of it will be a reference to the episode.**

**Anyway, lets begin. Here we go-ho-ho-ho!**

* * *

**Christmas What?**

**Chapter 1: Christmas Tree**

**Location: The Abadeer's Cave**

It was just another ordinary day in the land. Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, were heading towards Marceline and Marshall Lee's house. Their friends, the siblings, were their. One of the siblings, Emily, called them to come over. But the only thing the adventurers didn't know that the siblings and the vampires were working on something special.

Soon, they finally made it to their house. The four notice something through the window. They all took a peek in.

"What are they all working on?", Finn asked.

Inside, they could see a strangely shaped pine tree. Their friends were... decorating it? What are they doing in there? The adventurers didn't know.

But while they figuring things out, their friends inside were having jolly good time, by singing a song that represents one of the best holidays of the year: Christmas!

Rocking around the Christmas tree,

at the Christmas party hop.

Mistletoe hung, where you can see.

Every couple tries to stop.

Rocking around the Christmas tree.

Let the Christmas spirit ring.

Later, we'll have some pumpkin pie

and we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear.

Voices singing.

Let's be jolly deck the halls with boughs of holly!

Rocking around the Christmas tree.

Have a happy holiday.

Everyone dancing merrily,

in the new old-fashioned way.

(Music)

You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear.

Voices singing.

Let's be jolly deck the halls with boughs of holly!

Rocking around the Christmas tree.

Have a happy holiday.

Everyone dancing merrily,

in the new old-fashioned way...!

Right after the song was finished, Jared turn the Christmas lights on. But, mistakenly, the adventurers thought it was- "FIRE! Don't worry guys, were coming!"

Instantly, Jake and Cake shape shifted into a bucket. Finn and Fionna filled their brother and sister up with water from the lake, nearby, and made a firetruck sound.

They both bust open the front door. "Look out, guys! Fire!" They both splashed water out. But instead of hitting the tree, they accidentally sprayed water on their friends.

The humans both realized it, while their best friends changed back to their normal selfs. "Huh? So, I guess there was no fire?", Fionna said.

"What in the name is wrong with you, two!?", Marcy said.

"Yah, have you ever seen a Christmas tree, before!?", Marshall said.

"Christmas what?", the adventurers all said, confused.

"WHAT!? You four never heard about Christmas!?", Jared said, shocked.

"Is it another one of your special things from your world?", Jake asked.

"Well, yes. But it's not an ordinary special thing we do. Christmas is one of the best holidays of the year!", Emily said.

"Tell us more about this 'Christmas'.", Cake said.

And so, Jared and Emily told their friends about the gumdrops and fruit cakes. They told them about the decorations, the elves, and the reindeer. And best of all, they even told them the most, wonderful man of all: Santa Claus.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Holly Jolly things will be told to rest of the land. Christmas is here. Celebration will be planned, next time!**


	2. Holly Jolly Explaining

**If you want Christmas to become a holiday, you need to explain it first.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Holly Jolly Explaining**

**The next day...**

**Location: Candy Kingdom**

"So, what is Christmas all about? How do you and your sister celebrate it?", Princess Bubblegum asked Jared. Today, everyone was here in the outskirts of the kingdom.

Jared scratch his chin and said, "Well, Christmas is a holiday that is celebrated by Christians. Christians is really a religious group, one of the biggest in my world. You guys and gals are all Christians, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. During the Christmas season, which is in December, you usually have to cut down a Christmas tree. It's a pine tree shape like a triangle. Everyone I know, in my world, knows that. Then, when the Christmas tree is put down on your right spot, it'll be the time to decorate the tree. Actually, the entire kingdom has to be decorate. Well, don't worry. Everyone can help out with this one. Because, during Christmas, you gotta a nice person. Because, if you don't, you may not like your gift on Christmas morning."

* * *

**Location: Fire Kingdom **

"And that's why everyone loves the fruit cake.", Emily explained to all the fire elementals. Emily and the citizens were in the throne area. Good thing, she had a flame shield on.

"Yawn", former Flame King and Queen said, in their lamps. Remember, they were evil. They both didn't believe in anything.

"And if want to have something, you can ask this guy name Santa Claus. And when he comes in the middle of the night on Christmas morning, he brings it to you!"

"Just like a genie!", Cinnamon Bun laughed.

"Yes, Cinnamon Bun. Just like a genie. I know, maybe you and everyone else can write a letter to him. That way, after me and my brother send them, will just have to wait for his arrival.", Emily said, giving fire-proof sheets of paper to the citizens.

Everyone cheered.

**Jared and Emily's locations **

"And just remember this, folks. Christmas is not about getting. It's about giving.", they both said, in-synch.

"Hooray!" The people, in both locations cheered again.

Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

Its the best time of the year!

I don't know, if they'll be snow.

But, have a cup of cheer.

Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

And when you walk down the street.

Say hello, to friends you know.

And everyone you meet.

Oh ho, the mistletoe!

Hung, where you can see.

Somebody waits for you.

Kiss him once for me.

Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

And, in case you didn't hear.

Oh by golly, have a Holly Jolly Christmas this year!

(Music)

Oh ho, the mistletoe!

Hung, where you can see!

Somebody waits for you.

Kiss him once for me.

Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

And, in case you didn't hear.

Oh by golly, have a Holly Jolly Christmas this year...!

* * *

**Yep, that is what Christmas is really all about. Looks like the siblings have got lots of sending to do! See ya next time on "Christmas What?"!**


	3. Writing and Sending Wish Lists

**Hey kids, Christmas is now less than 10 days away. So, you better begin writing your Christmas Wish Lists. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Writing and Sending Wish Lists **

**Location: Candy Castle**

"Ok, everybody. It's time to write our Wish lists.", Jared said, holding paper with some on one hand and some on the other.

He, his girlfriend (or sister), and most of his friends were in the meeting room in the Candy Castle.

"What's a wish list?", everyone, except the vampires and Emily, asked.

"A wish list is actually a list of things that you wish for Christmas.", Emily answered.

After she answered, Jared gave everyone their letters. The last person he gave it to was Cinnamon Bun.

"There's no writing on this paper.", CB replied.

"Not yet!", Jared said with glee. He pulled out a pencil.

"Yippee! A writing stick!", CB replied.

Jared couldn't help it, but laugh.

* * *

In less than several hours, all the good citizens of OooAaa had written their letters to Santa Claus, even the rulers of every kingdom.

Right at this moment, the candy royals were showing the siblings something in their lab. It was a small transporter; that can send letters to the North Pole.

"Jared, Emily, we invented this transporter; so that Santa and his elves will know this world and send us presents in a gip.", PB explained.

"That's great, guys!", Jared said. He then pulled out his wish list. It was settle in a bottle. "Soon, Santa will know everything about us." He then move his list inside the transporter.

"Everyone, cover your ears!", Emily shouted. Jared then touch the on button. Suddenly, the letter was vaporized.

The candy royals began to wait. But, noting happen. "Where's Santa?", PG asked.

"He doesn't come, 'til Christmas Eve.", Emily answered.

Just right now, all of their main friends came walking into the lab. He was holding his bottle. "Alright guys, my wish is ready to go.", Jake said.

"Great, Jake. What do you wish for?", Jared asked.

"A pony."

"Really?"

"With tons of bags, full of ice cream!" As for that, Jared put Jake's letter in and it vaporized.

"Here ya go, guys.", Finn handed out his bottle.

"What did you wish for, Finn?", Emily asked.

"A new sword."

**Several minutes later... **

**Jared's Pov**

Everyone's letters were delivered.

Fionna's wish for the same thing of Finn's wish. Same thing to Cake's to Jake's.

The vampires wish for a _real_ guitar. Maybe, they think it's not the same for their original one to also be a weapon.

The candy royals wish for some compounds for future experiments.

The fire elementals wish for their parents to be like them. I guess that's a great choice.

The ice rulers wish for the princesses and princes to 'like like' them. Pfft, good luck with that.

Well, I wish for a PS4 and some games; to be brought here. I just want to show everyone more technology from me and my sister's world.

Emily wish for me and her to see what's happening on 'our' Earth. Also, to see what our parents are going through, while we were gone. 'sniff' I miss them.

"Well, looks like that's everyone.", Emily said.

"Ok everybody, we have at least 10 days before Santa comes here to the land. We must be ready for his arrival.", I said out loud.

"Hooray!", all of my friends, even my sister, cheered with excitement.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Looks like it's time to decorate. See ya next time!**


	4. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas. Let's see how our buddies are dealing with things today.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Christmas Eve**

**Normal Pov **

**Location: Tree Fort **

It's Christmas Eve in OooAaa, today. And everyone is finally ready for Santa's arrival. Well, not _really _ready, yet. They still didn't know how to prepare for his coming.

That's why the siblings have called up a meeting at the Tree Fort. Right now, all of their friends had arrived and were speaking some conversations to each other, to pass the time of waiting.

"Alright, everyone. Settle down, please.", Emily said. The meeting was about to begin.

"Now, we all know that today is Christmas Eve. And we all must be ready for Santa's arrival, cause he is coming. Tonight. At midnight. So today, me and my sister would like to give you some tips on how to prepare for his coming.", Jared explained.

His sister then walked up to the house's chimney. "We all know that Santa comes down our chimney, right?", Emily asked.

"Yah", everyone in the living room said.

"Well, during Christmas, Santa usually goes on a very long trip. And he needs to have a small meal, every time he goes to someone's house.", she replied.

"Like what, exactly?", Finn asked.

Jared then walked out for a moment and came back with... "Cookies and milk."

"Cookies and milk? Look dude, I don't want be negative but, how is that gonna keep Santa 'full'?", Flame Prince asked.

"Well..., I don't know why, exactly. But, that's how our family and everyone else does it in my world. It's like a tradition for Santa.", Emily replied.

"That's good enough.", PB said.

"And for another tip, Santa will always have his jolly, little eyes on you.", Jared said.

"Wait, he spies on us?", Fionna blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't say spy, but he actually watches us. Not all the time. You all know what I mean.", Jared replied.

"How does Santa 'watches' us?", Jake asked.

The siblings both shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know."

They simply agreed with them. "Alright, I think that enough for you to know. You can all go home, now. Get ready. Get some rest. And we'll see what you'll get, tomorrow. Have a merry Christmas, everyone!", Jared said.

"Thanks for the tips.", Marcy said.

"No problem.", Emily replied.

As for that, the meeting ended and everyone went back to their homes.

**Later that night... **

"Emily, did you know what we did over these three months?", Jared asked his sister, lying on his bed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We brought out three holidays, in this world, from our world!", Emily replied.

"Emi, of course that's what I mean. We totally made history this year!", Jared said.

"Yah, I think we did. It's going to be awesome, tomorrow.", Emily said.

As for that, they both went to their own beds said their good nights to each other, and went to sleep.


	5. Christmas Day

**Sorry, for the delay. I had fun playing with my presents and I completely forgot! Also, I had an error.**

**Anyway, here is the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Christmas Day **

Jared and Emily's eyes open, when their friends tried to wake them up. "Hmm, guys, gals, what is it?", Jared asked, groggy.

"Dude, haven't you forgotten? It's Christmas Morning!", Finn said.

"Wait, what?", the siblings both said, sitting up. They turn and looked towards the window. The windows were fogged up. They wiped it off and saw something amazing. It was snowing! There was snow on the ground. Snow everywhere!

"A White Christmas.", the siblings both muttered. They then quickly got out of their and did their usual morning routine.

After that, they and their friends went down towards their Christmas Tree. And the sight was filled with miracles. Under the Christmas Tree was filled with presents. Next to it was an empty glass and plate.

"Woo-hoo!", everyone in the room cheered.

"Now that's what you call, a Christmas Miracle.", Emily said.

Suddenly, Jared notice something on the tree. There a envelope stick to one of the branches. "What's this?", he asked. He walked up towards the tree. Emily notice and followed.

Jared ripped the tape off the tree and unfolded the envelope. Inside was a letter. It read:

_Dear Jared and Emily, _

_Thanks for all your help. You've been good kids this year. I'm glad that you two made this happen. More people here means more presents to give. I'm proud of you two. You did the right thing. _

_Warm regards,_

_ Santa Claus _

After the two read the letter, it burst into white, sparkling stars. Then, they suddenly heard a jingle sound.

"What's that noise?", their friends asked. In response, they all went towards, open it up, and looked outside. What they all saw, was one of the most amazing things of all.

It was Santa Claus, riding on his slay! He was waving at them, joyfully laughing. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!", Santa shouted.

Everyone in the Tree Fort had shocked faces on, even the siblings. "Yep, a Christmas Miracle.", everyone said.

As for that, they all went back inside and unwrapped their gifts. Everyone in OooAaa got everything they wanted.

But while they were all unwrapping, Santa was seen riding in the sky, shouting, "Merry Christmas!"

**The End**

* * *

**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas, everyone!**

**Peace XD**


End file.
